1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film devices and, more particularly, is directed towards processes for fabricating semiconductor thin film and glass sheet laminates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The characteristics of thin films, such as silicon films, depends upon the method used for its deposition, the substrate material, the temperature of the substrate during initial deposition and post deposition processing such as thermal anneal. It is very difficult to directly deposit adherent, large grain polycrystalline silicon films onto a glass sheet. In the past, film deposition or post-deposition annealing at substrate temperatures which exceed the temperature limitations of most glasses have been used in order to achieve large grain structure. A need exists for improvements in the fabrication of semiconductor thin film and glass sheets laminates.